


Not Friends

by Luna (lunasky)



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasky/pseuds/Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney and Sark aren't friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Ep 2.10 - Abduction

_I like it._

_What?_

_Your new suit._

_Oh. It's not new. I just... don't wear it that often. I came from a funeral. Alice's father died._

_...Alice's father died..._

...fucking Alice...

_I'm your ally...I'm your friend..._  
~

 

Sydney woke with a start. She was curled up in the passenger side of a car. She uncurled herself and looked around. It was an unfamiliar car, parked on a dirt road in the middle of some semi-dense bush. In the twilight she could barely make out Sark standing about twenty feet away, looking around. He caught her eyes and slowly returned to the car.

"Where are we?" Sydney asked groggily, rubbing her shoulder.

Sark stood outside the car, next to the open window. "Close to Reims, I figure."

"What the hell are we doing here?"

Sark opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. "What do you remember?"

 

~  
_Three men running out of the escort car, one of them carrying a briefcase. Cars everywhere...traffic jam...briefcase falling to the ground and a car pulling up with a screech._

_Get in the car!_  
~

 

"Just picking up the Terminal briefcase and then hopping in the car as you pulled up."

Sydney watched as Sark nodded. "That was five hours ago. After you retrieved the briefcase, we were chased by some of Cuvee's men. I managed to reduce them to one vehicle but then they cornered us and shot out our engine. We managed to get out of the car before it exploded but you went after one of them. He shot you with a tranquilizer dart and you've been unconscious ever since."

Sydney rubbed her shoulder again. The throbbing corroborated Sark's story but it didn't explain how they got here.

"When the man was distracted with firing at you, I fired at him and his partner. Then I took their car, threw you inside and started driving. I had to switch to another car awhile later when I discovered a tracking device but here we are. I was waiting for you to wake up before deciding our next move."

Sydney rubbed her face. She tried to move too quickly and found that her head was spinning. "Why don't we just go back to our hotel rooms and leave as planned?"

Sark removed her hands from her face and examined her. "You hit the pavement fairly hard after the explosion. You're all scratched up."

"I've been through worse before. Answer me."

Sark dropped his hands into his lap. "We were expected. The man who shot you, recognized you enough to put his gun away and take out a tranquilizer. It's like someone was expecting you which I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense. But I'm sure that by now they've found out where you were staying. We'll have to continue on to Germany. There we can grab new aliases and leave from there."

Sydney sighed and let herself curl back into the seat. Her head was suddenly pounding. "Fine."

 

~  
_You know, it's a pity we're traveling separately. We could've used the opportunity to get to know each other better._

_Listen to me. You and I have nothing in common. We're not friends, we're not going to become friends..._  
~

 

Sydney almost laughed. And here they were. Two enemies hiding out on a dirt road, somewhere in the middle of France.

Sark looked at her strangely. "Share the joke?"

Sydney shook her head. "No. We're not friends. We don't share jokes."

"Right." Sark pursed his lips together angrily. "Well, I never said I wanted to be friends. You're the one that assumed that."

Sydney turned to him, a little bit surprised. "You don't? Then why the hell are you always bothering me?"

Sark snorted. "Because I'm trying to get in your bed. Why do think? We don't have to be friends for that."

Sydney's face turned to a sneer. "Nice. You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you?"

"Your point? We're not friends remember?" Sark turned away.

Sydney sighed.

 

~  
_Sark is like the good-looking guy in high school who knows how cute he is and won't take no for an answer._  
~

 

Silence settled for a moment between them until finally Sark spoke, tapping his fingers against the console of the car. "Look. I didn't mean that. I'm not just trying to sleep with you. I respect you. You're smart and beautiful and so very good at what you do. Of course I wish you saw me as something more than the sum of all my actions to date and I'm a little frustrated that you refuse to acknowledge that in some things we may be considered equals. You expect me to keep giving you opportunities to throw this back in my face."

Sark got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

 

~  
_...the good-looking guy in high school..._  
~

 

Right. But she had said that to Vaughn. Vaughn who was probably at this moment, hanging out with his nice girlfriend Alice. It was a strange thought to be having now she acknowledged, though she found that the strangeness didn't counteract its validity.

Alice.

A girl could lean to hate that name.

Sydney looked out into the dark around them. She could barely see Sark standing by the hood of the car. She didn't stop to think about her reasons for opening the door.

She moved so that she was standing in front of him, facing him and Sark leaned against the car.

"Don't be sorry for being snarky with me," Sydney said quietly. "I deserved it. I'll admit that I'm pretty rude to you whenever I can be."

She watched as Sark continued to stare at her, the moonlight now providing their only illumination.

"Why?" Sark finally asked.

Sydney looked at him in confusion. "Why am I rude to you?"

"Yes. Do you really think that you that are morally superior to me?"

Sydney smiled. "Sure. You're no better than a hired gun."

Sark almost laughed. "Need I remind you that you delivered Sloane to me, with the knowledge that I intended to kill him?"

Sydney shrugged but looked down. "I had my reasons."

"Right." Sark looked at her skeptically. "And I have mine. I think you underestimate my intelligence lumping me in as only a hired gun. Didn't anyone teach you not to underestimate your enemies? If I underestimated you I would say you're only a naive little girl that likes to play at things she doesn't really understand."

Sydney moved slightly closer, her face darkening with anger. "I understand plenty."

"As do I," Sark countered.

Sydney paused for a moment, acknowledging the truth in his words with a blink.

Sark smirked.

"And I don't underestimate you," Sydney continued. "But this doesn't mean that we're friends."

"No," Sark agreed as he brought his right hand forward and cupped her chin. "We're not friends."

He dragged her forward, towards him until her lips came crashing down on his. It didn't immediately occur to Sydney that she was kissing Sark because for the first few seconds all she could think about was that there were warm lips pressed tightly against her own. They were so warm and it had been so long since someone had kissed her like that, she had almost forgotten how it felt to have her stomach bottom out and to have her heart beat faster as a man gripped her face. It had certainly been too long since someone had touched her face.

And that was her weakness; the hand cupping her cheek now, touching her. People didn't really touch her. Her father didn't touch her, her friends hardly saw her...so all it took right now for her to open her mouth a little and deepen the kiss was the fact that a warm hand has cupping her cheek.

But then he brought his tongue into her mouth and as her heart crashed in her chest she suddenly became aware of exactly whose tongue was battling with her own. Sydney ripped her face away from Sark and slapped him soundly across his face.

Sark grabbed her hand and quickly twisted her around so that she was the one now pressed against the hood of the car.

"What the hell was that for?!" He snarled, his breathing still shallow and his eyes wide.

"We're not friends," Sydney said, narrowing her eyes. The hand that he was holding was securely wedged behind her and held in place by the weight of his body against hers.

Sark glared at her. "Oh don't worry, we aren't." He leaned forward and grabbed her earlobe in his teeth. She hissed as he tugged down gently before breathing heavily into her ear and continuing to devour her neck with little bites.

She ran her free hand through his hair until she could grab a handful of his locks. She pulled his hair until he brought his face up, a few inches from her. This time she brought his face down towards hers, her mouth already opened; their teeth clanging together as she sucked on his lower lip.

Sark groaned into her mouth as he pressed himself further along her body until she was lying on the hood of the car and he was lying on top of her.

He broke the kiss and lifted his head up so that he could see her face. "Why are you doing this?" Sark asked, his voice deep, but quiet.

Sydney looked at him.

 

~  
_I understand you met Alice...Yeah. A couple of months later, we saw each other at a friend's and--_

_You don't have to explain._

_No, I know, but I want to. If things were the other way around..._  
~

 

But it didn't have anything to do with Alice.

~  
_It was you giving us problems at the launch. I'd offer you passage back to civilization but my submersible only seats four._  
~

 

"Because you hurt me and you're not sorry. Because I can hurt you, and not be sorry. Does that make any sense?" Sydney asked.

Sark nodded, his eyes flashing. "More than you realize, I think."

Sydney looked into his eyes and saw them laughing at her. So she used his hair to pull his mouth back onto hers. Sark gave in completely, devouring her and giving her shoulder no relief from the arm that was twisted behind her. In fact, he applied more pressure as he allowed his weight to cover her fully.

Sydney moaned and didn't try to untangle herself. "Friends don't hurt each other..." she whispered.

Sark used his free hand to untuck her shirt and slid his hand underneath. He gripped her side, his hand inches from her breast until Sydney arched herself closer to him. He complied and moved his hand onto her breast. With a shift and a swift move, he unhooked her bra and then brought his hand back, running his fingers along her sensitive skin.

"You're right Sydney. And we're not friends. Do you like to be hurt?"

Sydney shook her head and moaned as he squeezed her nipple. "No, but I'd rather there be no pretenses about it. You're going to hurt me. I just don't want you to pretend any different. Because people always hurt other people. Let's just not pretend that this is anything than what it is."

Sark watched her facial expression as he massaged her breast. Their words flowed, but did not interrupt them. "And what is this Sydney?"

Sydney narrowed her eyes again. "This is nothing."

"I thought you didn't want us to lie to each other."

"Fine. This is a just a fuck. That's all."

Sark attacked her lips again and ran his tongue against hers. Finally, he broke the kiss and lifted her shirt up so that he could attack her nipple with his tongue. Sydney retaliated by unthreading her fingers from his hair and gripping the back of his neck.

"So why do you want to fuck me?" Sark whispered against her skin, the silent echo of the night carrying his voice up to her ears.

Sydney arched her back so that her erect nipple teased his lips. "Because you're not going to hurt me by fucking me."

Sark took the bait dangling in front of him and brought her nipple into his mouth. Sydney clenched the back of his neck and let out another moan as he suckled her.

"You're wrong. I will hurt you," he whispered, moving back up to her face. As proof he bit her neck gently and she dug her nails into his neck.

"That doesn't count."

Sark looked up after working little kisses down her to her waist, his eyebrow crooked in amusement.

"But that doesn't make us friends."

With a nod and a smirk, he explored further down, running his fingertips across her smooth stomach until he finally reach her jeans. He moved himself over slightly so that his erection was pressing into her thigh and popped open the front button of her pants. Using the same hand, he lowered the zipper and used his fingers to get into her underwear.

She moaned as he touched her and she could feel him getting harder. She ground her thigh into his cock until he groaned, but that only made him work his fingers harder against her.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, she hissed his name, half begging, half demanding.

He released her hand that he had kept pinned behind her back and used both of his hands to rid her of her jeans. He didn't give her a chance to shiver though because then he followed her legs all the way up, leaving kisses and love bites in his wake. As he reached her hips, he straightened and lifted her so that she was sitting on the hood of the car. Then he spread her legs and returned his mouth to the job of tasting every inch of her skin.

When he reached her clit she screamed out loud as he suckled her and entered her with his fingers. It was too much, more than she'd had in too long, and she wasn't willing to give up any of it. She grabbed his hair with both hands and enjoyed it, let the tension build until she couldn't take it then pressed his mouth against her even harder. Finally, everything coalesced into a single, inescapable rhythm that kept building and building until she shattered, writhing completely in his mercy.

He guided her through the pleasure with his firm hand, and unrelenting mouth.

When her orgasm subsided, Sydney looked at him, at the darkness and depths of his eyes and she knew what she wanted. She dragged him back up to her face and kissed her, his hands combing her face and hair, his entire body begging her for some release. But now that her hands were free, she was able to tug at his pants just enough and then she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him closer.

He tore one of his hands away from her face to help guide himself into her, but she didn't have time to wonder at the loss of his caress. Suddenly he was filling her completely and moaning in her ear.

"Oh God, Sydney..."

She grabbed the arm that he was using to brace himself against the hood of the car and dug her nails into his flesh.

Sark grabbed her face and devoured her lips as he thrust violently into her. Pulling out and thrusting in, over and over again until she screamed his name and threw her head back in release again. Sark's eyes never left hers and she used them to draw him in, forced him to follower her down the path to total annihilation as he pounded into her, over and over again.

 

~  
_You know Mr. Sark._

_I don't think we've ever been officially introduced._  
~

 

They lay panting in the moon light, entangled in each other's limbs. They kept their eyes closed until Sark finally pushed himself up and started to pull up his pants. Sydney rolled over and eyed her crumbled up jeans distastefully.

"Not going to get dressed Sydney?"

She looked at the marks that she'd left on his neck and smiled. Then she leaned over and picked up her clothes. As she buttoned up her pants she turned back to Sark and saw him looking at her.

"By any chance, was that just to help you forget about another man?"

This time, it was Sydney who smirked. "Of course," she said easily.

Sark laughed deeply. "I though we weren't going to lie to one another?"

"Of course we're going to lie to each other. We're not friends are we?" Sydney said with a smiled. For some reason, she felt light as a feather.

"Right. Of course. But if we're always going lie to each other, but we know that, doesn't that mean that we're going to know the truth at all times?"

Sydney looked at him smiling. "I'm tired of being caught up in the obligations of friendship. This is about me and only me. I don't want to know about any other women that you've slept with. I don't want to know how your day was, unless I ask you about it. But I don't want to feel obliged to ask you, either. At the moment I don't care who you work for, all that I care about is that just now, you wanted to do what we just did."

Sark looked at her in disbelief. "You have to wonder about that? Perhaps next time, I'll bring a microphone and broadcast my enjoyment."

"If there's a next time. There are no obligations between us."

Back to his patented smirk, Sark shrugged easily. "Of course not. We're going to lie honestly and hurt each other truthfully. You don't have anything to worry about then. I'm a selfish bastard when it comes to doing things for myself."

Sydney smiled. "Good. As long as there aren't any pretenses about it. Now let's get going. It's a long way to the border."

Sark nodded and tossed her the keys.

"I'm driving?" Sydney asked.

"Absolutely. I'm going to be totally selfish and pass out in the front seat, now that I've been completely sated. Try not to hit too many potholes on the way back to the main road."

Sydney tossed her head back and laughed as Sark climbed into the passenger's side of the car. For the first time, in a long time, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

 

~  
_No need to worry, Sydney, we're colleagues now._  
~

Colleagues, not friends. She was sure that somewhere there was a fine distinction between the two.

 

~The End~


End file.
